


Always Darkest Before the Dawn

by BlairBarry



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But don't let that fool you into thinking this isn't ridiculousness disguised as something serious, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Karen is so chill, Not Captain America: Civil War canon compliant either, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Post Season 1, Sarcastic Matt is the best Matt, Tony is a stalker you guys, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairBarry/pseuds/BlairBarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers need the help of Nelson and Murdock. Except, they don't. Not really. So why do they keep coming back? Matt is a little shit that needs to stop toying with the emotions of the people around him. Karen isn't paid enough for this. Foggy is the only professional in this entire operation, which is saying a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "Shake It Out" by Florence and The Machine 
> 
> We have absolutely no idea where this is going. This chapter is more of a test run than an actual start of a story. Tell us what you think, and if you like it enough for us to continue.

It wasn't a surprise when Karen found out about Matt being Daredevil. She was the only other worker in the office, AND the only real friend that Matt had outside of Foggy. How could she not find out? What was surprising was how she reacted.

Like everyone else that knew Matt's secret, Karen found out by stumbling across a bloodied and half dead Daredevil. Karen found him on Matt's roof. Why was she on Matt's roof? He wouldn't answer his door, and no way was that man asleep yet, so she decided to use the roof entrance that Foggy always did when Matt was trying to pout after a fight in his apartment all alone. It was totally justified. 

Anyway, when Karen found him, she immediately knew that this was why Matt and Foggy hadn't talked for that long bout of time back when Fisk was a threat. So, being the logical woman that she was, Karen very carefully checked for a pulse, because no way was she getting attacked by her super-ninja boss who was currently bleeding out on his own goddamn roof. When she found a pulse, she then proceeded to call Foggy, who then called Claire, and soon enough, they were all on Matt's roof; gingerly carrying him down the stairs and into his apartment. 

No one spoke, and Karen knew it was because they had no idea how to explain why Matt, the supposed innocent blind man and law-abiding lawyer, was dawning horns and a mask whilst lurking around Hell's Kitchen beating up baddies whenever the chance came to light. Karen understood that much. So, knowing when she wasn't needed (when she wasn't welcome), she bid the two other conscious people in the room a good night, and left. 

 

The next day, Karen was the first one to the office. Foggy came soon after, nodding to her in greeting and locking himself up in his office until Matt made an appearance almost 2 hours later. When he entered their workplace, he had a nasty stitched up gash on his forehead as well as a split lip, and he was limping slightly. No doubt there were more internal injuries, if the way Matt's lips remained tightly sealed was anything to go by. 

Matt limped over to the chairs that clients sat in when filling out paperwork, and heavily took a seat with a pained exhale. Karen followed his every movement with calculating eyes, keeping her face stoic and breathing steady. Foggy slowly opened the door to his office, peeking out cautiously before joining the group; preparing himself for the scolding of a lifetime. After all, Karen could give one hell of a lecture when she felt up to it. Foggy sat next to Matt, sitting up straight and silently and waited for someone to speak. It was like having a meeting in the principal's office, the hushed room was so thick with tension. 

Karen broke the silence first. "So," she started. "You're Daredevil."

Matt nodded once, "That is correct." He answered curtly. 

A few more moments of silence, but only because Karen enjoyed seeing her two closest friends try not to squirm under her sharp eye. They deserved it, anyway. 

Finally, Karen shrugged nonchalantly. "Makes sense." 

That threw Matt off, causing his mask of indifference to slip and be replaced with genuine confusion. "What?" He asked in slight awe. Foggy sat silently, although his eyebrows were raised in curiosity. 

Karen smirked. "You're blind, not inept. There is no way that you can bump into that many walls when you're alone." 

Her words were met with more silence, although the tension was mostly dissipated. 

"Plus," she continued. "Your excuses suck." 

Foggy snorted. Matt scoffed in mild offense. "They do not!" He countered. 

"Yeah, man. They actually do." Foggy cut in, stifling his laughter into his sleeve. 

Matt proceeded to stammer nonsense, unable to back himself up when both of his friends were against him in this particular situation. Karen was full on smiling now, allowing soft giggles to slip past her lips. Foggy was doing nothing to contain his laughter now, and was clutching the arms of his chair to keep himself upright. 

"You aren't mad then?" Matt asked, finally aquiring his ability to form actual words once again. 

"Oh no, I'm absolutely livid. But, I'm also reasonable. So, I've come up with a compromise." 

"Which is?" Foggy urged somewhat apprehensively. 

"You know I killed Fisk's right hand man, and I know you're Daredevil, so let's not keep any more secrets from each other. At least, not when it involves work and vigilante-ing." Karen waved her hands, gesticulating to Matt's injuries. 

"I can manage that. Foggy?" Matt cocked his head towards his best friend, who shrugged. 

"I just shrugged, but you probably already knew that." Foggy said. 

Matt shrugged, a smile playing at his lips. "More or less." 

Everyone was laughing at that point, but the mood was suddenly shattered by three purposeful knocks on their door. The three of them sobered up immediately, and all the attention was focused on Karen. She rolled her eyes, standing up from behind her desk in order to go open the door. 

Smoothing her skirt down, she said, "You know, I've also decided that if I'm going to forgive you both, you guys are going to have to start opening the door yourse..." Karen never got to finish her sentence though, because that was when she opened the door. 

And standing in front of her was the last person she'd ever think would be standing outside Nelson and Murdock's door. 

Standing in front of her, was Steve Rogers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would like to thank you all for the support you have given us for this fanfic, as well as apologize for being so slow in updating.

Karen stared open mouthed at Captain America, who was currently shifting from foot to foot in discomfort. That surprised her almost as much as Steve Rogers being there at all, because she didn't take Captain America as the nervous and flustered type. 

"Uh....hi." She squeaked, slowly getting past the initial shock that a _freaking Avenger_ was at their doorstep. 

Sure, Matt was Daredevil, but this was an Avenger. This was _Captain America._

"Good morning, Ma'm. Are either Nelson or Murdock available?" 

"Who is it, Karen?" Matt asked innocently, and Karen wanted to kick his teeth in because she had a niggling suspicion that he knew just exactly who it was that stood at their door. 

"A client." she instead replied, stepping backwards for the captain to enter the office. 

Steve inclined his head in thanks, entering the office with an air of authority and business. Foggy would deny that he ever squeaked at the sight of his childhood hero, insisting that he simply cleared his throat and stood up to greet their new client. 

"Foggy Nelson. How can we help you, Mr. Rogers?" Foggy asked Steve. 

Steve winced slightly at his identity being common knowledge, but replied instantly. "Please, call me Steve. I'm aware that this law firm is well known for being in relations with Daredevil." 

Foggy's expression steeled so quickly Karen almost forgot that it had been bright and laughing just moments before. Matt stood up from where he was seated, and finally spoke. 

"Why don't we all discuss this in the conference room?" He offered. 

"I like that idea," Karen said, and rushed to be the first one seated. 

Once they were all settled in the conference room, Foggy with his own notepad at the ready while Karen respectively took notes for Matt, Steve began to explain. 

"We, that being the Avengers and myself, would like for you to pass on a message to your vigilante friend." He began confidently. 

"And what might that message be?" Foggy asked skeptically. 

"We want to schedule a meeting with Daredevil, about becoming an official member of the team." Foggy nearly snapped his pencil in half. 

"I do believe that our masked _friend_ , so to speak, doesn't deal with crime or any relations outside of the city." Matt commented smoothly.

Steve nodded once, and grimaced as Karen narrated his movement to Matt. He hadn't thought about it. "Such could be true. But I also believe that perhaps, if given the opportunity, he might be willing to change his mind on where to dish out his vigilantism."

Karen decided to speak then. "Are you sure that we are the best way to get a hold of him?" 

"I have the utmost of confidence that you will find a way." Steve replied with a million-watt smile, but to Foggy and Karen it seemed dimmer in person.

"I'm not sure if this is the best approach-" Foggy started, but Steve cut him off. 

"Keep in mind to let him know that the team could benefit tremendously from someone with his expertise on the field." He said, dismissing Foggy's dubious attitude. 

Matt chose then to speak what was no doubt on everyone's' mind. His voice was calm. Soft, yet stern enough to get the point across. "What if he doesn't want to?" 

A tense silence filled the room. 

Steve's posture was no longer as inviting and warm as it was when he first entered the office. Now it was terse, animalistic in a way like he was barely containing himself. Matt could sense through the captain's breathing pattern that he wasn't exactly pleased with any of them. Even though it was forced, his voice remained as light as ever when he replied, "Then we'll just have to convince him." 

He stood up, then, and Matt; Karen; and Foggy all followed suit. No one had written any notes down, for this was not a case. And Steve was not a client. Steve, and most likely the rest of the Avengers, didn't truly need Nelson and Murdock's help. They could just as easily track down Daredevil one night on their own, so why come all the way down here? Were they just being polite? 

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Rogers." Foggy said, and shook hands with the superhero one last time. 

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Nelson. And again, call me Steve. I'll be in touch." They both nodded, and with those final words, Captain America exited the office. 

The door didn't shut with a slam, yet the sound was just as deafening in the stillness of the small law practice. 

Matt eventually broke the quiet with his soft-spoken words. 

"I can't wait." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, and sorry if this chapter seems hastily thrown together. The truth is that I was about to post it, and instead of clicking copy I clicked paste when the whole chapter was highlighted. This caused everything we wrote and edited for several weeks to go poof into thin air. So we rewrote this chapter straight from memory. Bear with us guys, please.

No one who worked at Nelson and Murdock heard from Steve or any of the Avengers after that day. Not even a month later, and by then everyone had pretty much let it go. It had taken Matt the longest time to let it go, but the whole rendezvous with Captain America he had shared with his friends was pretty much erased from the forefront of his mind by now.

It only came back to him in full force one night, several weeks later, when he was out fighting baddies even into the late hours of the night. He was currently beating up your cliche everyday goon, trying to get information from him about yet another human trafficking ring. He was actually getting somewhere with this one, if the man's whimpering meant anything. A few more punches in the right places and he would be ready to spill. 

But Matt was off his game tonight. He was still weak from his injuries that he had sustained the previous night (two fractured ribs and a sprained wrist) so his punches were sluggish, his stance was slightly off, his breathing pattern uneven and pained. He was exhausted, and so he was having trouble keeping focus on his surroundings. It was taking all he had to remain upright even now. 

Which is why he didn't hear the steady heartbeat of someone looking down on him from the rooftop behind him. He didn't hear the sound of a bowstring being pulled taut. He only noticed it when it was too late. He heard the telltale _twang_ of an arrow being released and could feel the air shift as it sailed towards his enemy. 

The arrow hit its target, burying itself into the shoulder of the gang member with a nauseating squelch. The man cried out in pain, and then suddenly went lax. He was still alive, Matt could hear his slowed pulse and breathing. It was a tranquilizer arrow, he realized. Then he sighed. This was just what he needed. Another Avenger in his city.

"I was going to get this one to crack soon." Matt called to Hawkeye (what other Avenger shot arrows), pitching his voice low. 

Hawkeye's voice was filled with mirth as he commented, "No you weren't," and made his way to the ground using a grappling hook arrow. Matt absolutely did _not_ find this cool. 

"What do you want?" Matt asked, but had a feeling that he already knew the answer. He let the unconscious goon that he was holding up fall to the floor, but didn't turn to look at Hawkeye. 

"What, did your lawyer buddies not relay the memo?" Hawkeye started. "We want to recruit you! Someone with your skills would be a great addition to the team!" His tone was light and cheerful, but to Matt the words on Hawkeye's tongue sounded false and scripted. 

It had been a month. Why had the Avengers waited so long to contact him directly? Had they actually expected his "allies" to be their messenger pigeons? Did they truly think that Matt would go to them first? "Seems to me that my friends know when I wouldn't be interested." Matt commented. But Hawkeye wasn't deterred by his unfriendly attitude. 

"Aw come on, man. It can't hurt to be persistent." He said. 

"Somehow I beg to differ." Matt replied, and then he was leaving, climbing fire escapes and hopping roofs in order to get away from the archer. But Hawkeye was relentless. 

"Hey, wait!" He called, easily keeping up with Matt. "One mission! Just one, that way you know what it's like! You'll never know unless you try, right?" 

Matt was getting frustrated now. Why couldn't he shake Hawkeye off his trail? His stealth never failed in situations like this, the darkness was his greatest asset. It was then that he realized it. There must have been a source of light that was giving away his location to the Avenger. He just had to find it and eliminate it. Then he'd be home free. 

Matt stopped suddenly, and listened. Hawkeye was a rooftop away, but he stopped also. Matt could sense his confusion, he was unsure as to why Matt had come to such an unexpected halt. But Matt was more focused on listening for the quiet buzzing of a street lamp of some sort. And then he heard it. 

There. 

Across from the roof he stood on, there was a light that hung above a restaurant door. Matt guessed it was bright enough to illuminate the whole street. He smirked. "Fine, one mission." He said, turning to face Hawkeye. 

Hawkeye's pulse raced with excitement. "Really? Oh man, Cap is gonna have a field day! Tony owes me 50 bucks! I knew I could get you on our side!" He continued cheering, and Matt silently slipped one of his billy clubs out from their holsters. 

With a final award winning smile aimed at the archer, Matt whispered "Just kidding," and chucked the billy club at the restaurant lamp. 

The electrical buzzing ceased; the sound of glass shattering echoed around the street. The light went out, and the entire street was pitched in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt walked into his and Foggy's shared law firm a little later the next morning. Well, _limped_ is more accurate. He was favoring his right side, where the most damage to his ribs was done. 

He positioned his cane on the wall, and nodded to Karen who sat at her desk. He could smell her telltale perfume and the detergent on her clothing. 

"Morning, Karen." He greeted softly. 

"Morning, Ma– HOLY SHIT YOUR FACE!" She exclaimed, and by the sound of shifting paper and skin contact, Matt could assume that she just looked up from her work to see his....less than pleasant appearance. 

He was very aware of his split lip and the hastily bandaged gash on his left temple. He most likely had a black eye, because that was becoming one of his signature looks. Matt smiled warily. At Karen's shout, Foggy opened his office door. 

"Matt's here?" He could be heard calling through the door. Once it was open, he said, "Yep. And he looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw him!" 

Matt laughed breathlessly, which was a dire mistake that his ribs punished him for. Karen stood up from her chair and rushed over to him, taking Matt by the shoulders and carefully although still forcefully sitting him down in one of the seats that sat up against the wall for clients. Once again, they were all unoccupied, which was no surprise to any of the members who worked there. 

Karen sighed in indignation. "Matt! I don't understand how you get so beat up like this. I thought you had better armor now!" Karen rambled softly, her hands set lightly on his cheeks so she could turn his face this way and that for inspection.

"Why are you choosing now to baby him so much? You've seen his ass kicked before." Foggy commented, crouching down next to his best friend to watch the scene unfold. 

"Yeah, but now that I know what he's actually up to at night, I worry more. I'm a professional worrier, you know." Karen replied, glaring at Foggy, but there was no heat in it.

"Ah, so you're in the Mother Hen stage of knowing Matt's identity. You'll get over it." Foggy told her. 

Matt smirked. "You're still in that stage, Foggy!" He reminded. 

"Hey, I said _Karen_ would get over it! I never said that I was past it yet." Foggy defended, and Matt just nodded, still smirking. "You listen here, Murdock, I will still slap that smirk off your face no matter what stage I'm in." Foggy threatened, but Matt could hear the laugh that he was just barely containing, and he smiled wider. 

Karen scoffed. "You boys are so childish. I'm getting you some ice for your face." Karen stood up and walked over to the small fridge that was in the office kitchenette. 

Matt leaned his head back on the wall as he waited. Foggy stood, but only to sit in an actual chair next to his best friend. "So," he began. "Did you get any leads on those trafficking dudes yet?" 

Matt sighed, shaking his head. "Not yet. I was this close, but then Hawkeye had to intervene." He said. 

It was at this moment that Karen had decided to approach the duo, meaning she was able to hear Matt's reply. "You met Hawkeye?!" Instead of handing Matt the towel-wrapped handful of ice cubes, she let it slip from her hands due to her shock. "As in the _Avenger_ Hawkeye?!" 

Matt caught the ice with ease, lifting his sunglasses to the top of his head in order to put the ice on his lower temple. "That would be correct, Karen." 

"What did he want?" Foggy asked. 

"He was following up on Mr. Rogers' visit to our firm last month, he wanted to recruit Daredevil onto his team." 

Karen in turn said nothing, just raised her hands in a surrendering motion as her jaw snapped shut with a near-silent click. "Nope. Nope. Nope. This is crazy!" She walked away and sat heavily behind her desk, holding her head up with a single hand that rested upon her forehead; pushing back her hair with her slim fingers. "I need a minute. A very long, very _silent_ , minute." She whispered. 

Matt smirked again, and knew that Foggy was rolling his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, it appears that they've set up a bet on who can recruit me first." Matt said, holding back a laugh. He didn't want to repeat the feeling of a few minutes ago. "The winner gets 50 dollars." 

"That actually does NOT help, Murdock! But thanks!" Karen shouted, slamming her fist down on her desk. "I want a raise." She then said to herself. 

"So do we." Matt responded. 

Foggy then proceeded to do enough laughing for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Our motivation for this has returned for now and we've already got ideas for the next chapter so that should be up not too far into the future. Hope you enjoy!

It's 7pm in the evening on a weekend when a series of knocks sound at Matt's apartment door. He doesn't recognize the heartbeat, and he wasn't expecting any company today, so he answers it warily. 

"Um, hello?" He asks, senses rapidly attempting to identify the person standing in front of him. 

He can tell it's a man based off the cologne he's wearing, and from the scent of a newly pressed suit that's more likely than not made of wool, Matt can infer that this man has some money to his name. There's also a low mechanic humming that resonates from the man's wrist. Perhaps a high tech watch of sorts?

"Listen, I have about ten minutes before someone calls the press and all the news stations because they noticed _Tony Stark_ entering an apartment complex in Hell's Kitchen."

Oh. So it appears that the Avengers have sent yet another one of their team members to bother him. And not even a week has passed since their last failure, unbelievable. 

"Then you're wasting your ten minutes, Mr. Stark." Matt goes to close the door but Tony intercepts the action with his left foot. Matt knew about seven different ways to shatter the bones in said limb, but he'd save those skills for later.

"Aw, c’mon! I just want to have a friendly conversation!" Tony insisted. 

"We'd have to be friends first in order to do that. How did you find my address?" Matt asked. 

"I'm a filthy rich tech genius. I have my sources. You never sent our invitation to your good friend Horns." 

Matt tried to hide a grimace at the nickname. 

"Yes, I am aware of that fact. And you know what, I think I hear the paparazzi now – so if you'll excuse me." Matt tried once more to shut his door on Tony, this time with enough force to wedge Tony's foot out of way, only to be stopped by the billionaire's hand. 

Matt hears the rapid clatter of metal and various robotics whirring, and surmises that part of Tony's Iron Man suit has just come out to partially cover Tony's arm.

So that was what the watch did. 

"You're a lot stronger than I expected," Tony said almost suspiciously.

"My dad was a boxer. Taught me a few tricks." Matt replied dismissively, pushing against Tony's grip on the door but to no avail. 

"You're not making this easy for me, you know," Tony told him, barely struggling with holding his own in this battle of something akin to Tug-of-War. 

"You don't say." 

"I just don't see what's so hard about giving the Avengers a helping hand with strengthening our team!" Tony exclaimed. 

Matt unexpectedly released his grip on the front door, making Tony stumble a moment before catching himself. He took a steely breath before speaking again.

"How about you consider the needs of those around you, before going off and trying to force them to do your bidding?" Matt asked darkly. "Surprise, surprise, Mr. Stark, but not everyone is under the impression that the decisions _you_ make are the right ones." 

Tony seemed shocked at the weight of Matt's words, as if he hadn't expected to be turned away. 

“Now, I suggest you leave before I tell the press that Tony Stark went out of his way to harass a blind man.” 

Matt chose that moment to slam the door in Tony’s face; locking it right after. 

Eventually, after Matt had sunken down onto his couch and leaned his head back, Stark's footsteps faded down the hall along with his heartbeat. 

Matt sighed tiredly. The inside of his head had begun to pound, feeling like a drum line performing in his mind. He needed a drink. 

But he was out of beer, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Tony wasn't going to be leaving the area quite so soon. 

So as much as he hated the thought of it, water and Tylenol would have to do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be two parts, but the second half has still yet to be written. Writer’s block and all. The first half of this chapter, what you just read, has actually been written for several months.


End file.
